In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Many electronic devices use one or more interfaces during operation. For example, computers often use a keyboard and mouse to obtain user input for interaction. Other electronic devices use touchscreens and/or touchpads to obtain user input for interaction. Many of these interfaces require direct physical interaction with a piece of hardware. For example, a user must type on a keyboard in order to input text or commands via the keyboard. A user must physically move and/or push one or more buttons on a mouse to interact with a computer via the mouse.
In some cases, directly interacting with a piece of hardware to provide input or commands to a computing device may be inconvenient or less than optimal. For example, it may be inconvenient for a user giving a projected presentation to return to a computer every time interaction is desired. Furthermore, carrying an interface device such as a mouse or wand while giving a presentation may be inconvenient when a user must provide input by pressing a directional pad or when the user is unfamiliar with how to operate the interface device. As illustrated by this discussion, improved systems and methods that provide a computing device interface may be beneficial.